Carol and KO
by StrollinStu
Summary: My own take on KO's first ever trip to the plaza with his mommy! After taking some time away from writing, I decided to write this as a way of getting my groove back. I'm a huge sucker for Carol and KO's relationship, so with OK KO unfortunately ending soon, this is kind of my tribute, as well as a sequel of sorts to KO's first Winter. Enjoy! (Back to working on KO's journey)


It was nearing closing time at Gars Bodega. KO had just finished up mopping and was staring at the raindrops hitting the double doors. The wind roared and thunder crackled. With nothing else left to do and no customers in sight, KO walked to the back of the store and into the break room. Inside, Rad was floating in place while Enid was on her phone, sitting on one of the beanbags.

"Any signs of life out their good buddy?" Enid said without looking up.

"Not a hero in sight Enid," KO said. "Though I wonder where Mr. Gar ran off to."

"He's probably playing hooky to go see your mom KO," Rad said teasingly.

"Nuh-uh Rad!" KO said with a bit of apprehension. "He's probably out on a super-awesome-super-important mission!"

"Nah dude, totally making out behind the dumpster out back."

"It's raining you floating idiot," Enid said. "Making out in the rain is only in the movies. Plus, making out next to smelly, wet garbage is the least romantic thing ever."

"I'll have you know my first kiss was behind a dumpster, Enid," Rad said.

"You kissed your muscles behind a dumpster?" KO said with sincere curiosity Rad suddenly stopped levitating and fell to the ground as Enid was grabbing her sides laughing.

"Oh KO, you're a riot," Enid said calmly as she wiped a tear from her eye. Rad stood up and dusted himself off. He got up and walked over to the coat hangers and grabbed his jacket.

"If no one else is coming in, I'm splitting early," he said. "Dad and I are heading to a van show tonight. It's like the coolest thing he's ever taken me to."

"What's a van show?" Enid asked. "Is it where a bunch of creepos give out free candy?"

"It's like a motor show for all the fancy cars, but instead for vans. Early birthday gift from the old man. Anyways, I'm out."

"Bye Rad!" KO said as he waved goodbye.

"See ya creepo," Enid said before returning to her phone. A little after he left, Enid stood out and stretched her arms. "So, what's going on with you tonight ladies' man?"

"Mommy, Mr. Gar and me are going out to dinner!" KO said. "I'm really excited! They usually leave me with Punching Judy whenever they go out. I'm just waiting on Mommy and Mr. Gar to come pick me up."

"Huh, cool," she responded. "Hey, think you can close up? I've got plans with Red Action tonight."

KO responded by doing a salute. "You can count on me fellow bodegaman!" Enid walked right by the saluting KO

"Cool. Preciate it bud," she said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out. KO spent the next few minutes sitting on his phone in the back room. A few minutes after closing, he heard Carol appear at the doorway.

"Hey peanut!" she said as she walked in.

"Mommy!" KO said as he sat up and ran over to her, giving her a big hug.

"Heya Kiddo! How was work today?"

"Work was amazing as always Mommy! Though it was rather slow today."

"Happy to hear it kiddo. Any sign of Eugene anywhere? Haven't seen him all day."

"I think he's still out on a mission," KO said. "I hope comes back soon. I'm really hungry."

"So am I," she said as she picked KO up. "I think we need to convince Gene to install a lighting nacho machine at the dojo, so I don't have to leave work to get food."

"But mommy, that means I wouldn't get to see you on your break! And that'd make me sad."

Carol laughed and tapped KO on the nose. "You got a point their kiddo! I'd miss seeing my favorite bodega boy."

"Not to mention I'd be responsible for cleaning TWO nacho machines. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," KO said in a gritty voice.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna wear you out anymore sweetums." Carol walked them over to the couch and they sat down. Carol pulled out her phone and tried calling Gar. No answer. "Ugh, I wish he'd at least answer his phone once in a blue moon. Looks like we're stuck here for a good while peanut."

"Aww man! I'm starving! And I'm really bored!"

"Well, how bout a story then?" KO eyes lit up with stars.

"*Gasp* Story story story! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Alright, settle down their nacho boy, and I'll tell you a good story." She thought for a minute, and finally thought of a good one. "How about the story of the first time we came to the plaza together?"

KO gasped again, stars still in his eyes. "You mean… the very first time?" KO then looked down at his clenched fists, "The beginning of my hero's journey, the origins of my love and dedication to Lakewood, the first chapter in my…"

"Alright alright, settle down their kiddo, and I'll tell it to ya. This was back when you were very young, and mommy had just moved into the dojo…"

**FLASHBACK**

Carol carried the lost moving box into her small little house and placed it on the ground. While some furniture was already set up, there were still plenty of unpacked boxes all throughout the living room. Carol's appearance was about the same as she is in current day. She wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Finally, that was rough. Thanks for the help today Gertie," Carol said. The four-armed soccer mom walked inside, holding up a box in each of her top arms.

"Oh no problem Carol." she said. "Today was an off day, and I didn't feel like working out."

"Well you definitely got your upper body and quads in today Gert," Carol said. "Everything's in, so I think I'll call it an early day and unpack tomorrow. You can head on home. Thanks for the help hon!"

"Again, no problem Carol, happy to help!" Gertie walked outside and drove off. Carol stood on her front lawn and waived her goodbye. She put her hands on her hips and let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's finally over," Carol side. She turned to her side and saw her young boy picking at the grass continually. "Having fun their peanut?" Carol squatted down and patted him on the head. "Hope you're ready to see your new home KO!" She picked him up and walked back inside.

"Whoooooa!" said a young and amazed KO "It's so big mommy!"

"Better believe it kiddo! No more cramped up apartment!" KO jumped out of her arms and scampered about the place. "Want to see the best part?" KO stopped in his place as he was about to touch an electrical outlet, nodded furiously, and walked back over to Carol.

"Look!" Carol said as she pointed at the couch, which had a bed placed above it. "Had this specially ordered! It's a couch with bed! Which means you get your own bed to sleep in! Isn't it exci-" Before she could finish that statement, KO was already jumping up and down on the bed.

"This is so fun!" KO said. He then suddenly stopped and looked down. "But that means I won't be able to sleep in bed with you," he said somberly.

"Oh, I know peanut, but sleeping in your own bed is part of growing up," Carol said as she rubbed his hair. "But I'm always in the next room if you have a nightmare. You'll get so used to having your own bed you won't even miss me. Plus, you know who sleeps in his own bed?" KO shook his head. "Chip damage."

That hit the sweet spot. KO smiled and started jumping up and down again. "I wanna be like Chip Damage!" he said.

"Haha, I know you so sweetie," she said. "Chip damage also doesn't jump up and down on the bed." KO immediately stopped jumping.

"Sorry mommy," he said.

"Don't sweat it kiddo. Probably needed to break it in anyways." She plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. "Glad to finally be home." She checked the time and saw it was still early in the afternoon.

KO peeked his head down from the top bunk. "Mommy, I'm bored."

"You know, so am I pumpkin." She then got an idea. "Put your overalls on KO We're heading to the plaza!" KO immediately jumped down and started running in place, face filled with anticipation.

"The plaza?! Wuzzat?!"

"Part of the whole reason we moved here, KO," Carol said getting up. "It's where mommy works, and where all of the heroes of the neutral zone like to hang out unwind. Oh, you'll love it." After they got ready, the pair hopped in Carol's car and sped off towards the plaza.

During the ride over, KO was restless in his car seat. "I'm so excited mommy! The plaza sounds so cool!"

"Oh, it is sweetie. Once you get there, you'll never wanna leave. Do be careful with that car seat though hon. You've already torn through two of those bad boys." Soon enough, they arrived at the plaza and they parked. She helped KO out of the car and took him by the hand. The plaza was relatively quiet minus a few heroes hanging out here and there.

"Help! That man stole my purse!" yelled a female pedestrian voice. Carol fixed her attention towards the distress call, and saw a hooded figure dashing across the plaza, stolen purse in hand.

"You stay right here kiddo," Carol said. "This'll only take a second." She sprinted towards the hooded figure and slid in front of him, reeling back her fist. "It's not nice to take something that isn't yours buddy." She delivered an uppercut that sent the thief flying into the sky, flinging the purse out of his hand. She jumped up above him and delivered a swift kick, rocketing him into the ground, with the impact causing a small crater. Carol landed on her feet and held out her arm, catching the purse with her hand.

The criminal simply groaned in pain as the victim ran over to Carol. "Oh, thank you!" the victim said. "Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem hun," Carol said as she handed the purse over. "Try carrying around some pepper spray. That usually works pretty well."

"I definitely will! Thank you so much ma'am!" The victim then walked off. Carol turned and smiled, satisfied with her good deed.

"Mommy mommy mommy! That was so cool!" said an extremely excited KO as he ran over to Carol. "You punched him so hard he went flying!"

Carol laughed. "Well thank you KO, but that ain't nothing," she said. "Just some petty thief. Let that be a reminder to never steal."

"I would never steal mommy," KO said. "Stealing is wrong."

"That's right. Good boy." She squatted down and rubbed his hair. "Come on, let's walk around for a bit." She took him by the hand once again and they started walking. They walked around for a good while, checking out all the shops around the plaza. KO was amazed with almost every single one. Eventually, they only had on store left.

"Huh, Gars Bodega," Carol said. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Whoa, it's so big!" KO gushed. He began tugging at Carol's arm. "Let's go inside!" The two walked inside. The bodega was nice and air conditioned, and it had aisles upon aisles of supplies. KO once again went wide-eyed in amazement. "So… much… stuff…" He then dashed quickly out of sight to run through the aisles, leaving Carol behind.

"KO! Don't run off without mommy! I don't want you getting lost!"

"C-c-c-carol?!" said a very nervous sounding voice.

"Huh?" Carol said looking over where she heard the voice. Standing a couple feet away from her was a younger looking Mr. Gar, rocking his old hairdo. "Eugene? Oh, my glob it's been forever! And I see you're still skipping leg day!"

"Uh, well, I uh…" Gar said as his voice trailed off.

"I thought I recognized the name. So, you own the place?" She heard KO's footsteps echo throughout the Bodega. "KO be careful!"

"Y-yup. This is my store. I actually built this entire plaza."

"Wow Gene! What made you want to that?"

Mr. Gar began to sweat nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, NO REASON! Just thought the neutral zone needed some uh… class. Uh, anyways, what brings you here today Silver, I MEAN CAROL!"

"I just moved into Lakewood today! And I'll be running the fitness dojo right over there," Carol said as she pointed out the doors towards the Dojo. This made Gar so nervous he broke into several pieces while she wasn't looking. "Yeah, it's a new beginning for me and my little one." After she said this, they heard something crash onto the floor. Gar suddenly formed back together.

"What was that?!" Gar said. They two looked down one of the aisles to see KO standing next to some fallen boxes. He was rubbing his head indicating he had been hit. He then started crying. Gar froze up and had no idea what to do.

"I got this Gene!" Carol then sprinted towards her crying child and slid next to him. "Oh honey, it's ok! Mommy's gonna make it all better." She knelt down next to him and rubbed his head, then kissed it. KO stopped bawling and Carol wiped his tears away. "There now. All better sweetie?" KO nodded and hugged her. Carol hugged him back and gently caressed his back.

"Alright now, let's pick up this little mess you made," Carol said standing up. She restacked some of the fallen boxes as KO handed them up to her. "Now that you're done being a wild man, why don't you come meet an old friend of mine?" She picked KO up and walked over to Gar, who was sitting at the register looking at some documents. "KO, this is my old friend Mr. Garcia. Can you say hi?"

"Hello Mr. Garcia!" KO said waiving at Gar. "Your store is really big."

"Oh, uh why thank you," Gar said slightly blushing. "You don't have to call me Mr. Garcia. That's reserved for my old man. Most everyone just calls me Gar."

"Okay Mr. Gar!" KO responded. "Mommy, can I go look at the swords?"

"Sure, peanut just don't touch em," Carol said. "Don't wanna cut off your pinkie finger." She set KO down and he walked over to the swords.

"Well I'll be," Gar said. "Such a polite little boy."

"Manners are the most important thing in my book Gene. By the way, how come there's no cashier or anything around here? Not to judge what ship you run, but that strikes me as odd."

"Ugh, that's actually what these are for," Gar said holding up the papers. "I've been looking for new employees for a while now. And only two have applied. Some alien doofus and this ninja girl. They really don't look qualified, but I need to find somebody soon, or I'M GONNA PULL MY HAIR OUT!" Gar said angrily.

"Wow Gene never knew anger was one of your emotions," Carol said. "But give those kids a chance. They're just teens looking for their first jobs. Surely they can't be that bad."

"This job has more qualifications than your average gas station, Carol." Gar paced a little towards the door. "Lately that bozo across the street has been sending out robots to attack the plaza. They're pretty weak stuff, but I'd rather not have the heroes strain themselves with more fighting. The plaza is a place for heroes to rest and have fun. I need employees who can stock my shelves and beat up those evil robots!"

"You can still give them a chance Gene. Maybe they're unproven, but we had to prove ourselves at P.O.I.N.T. when we were starting out." Hearing the name "P.O.I.N.T." made Gar start sweating nervously again. "Trust me, Gene. Plus, it's better than having nobody at all/"

"You know, you're right Carol," Gar responded as he turned back around. "I'll call that weird alien fella for an interview tomorrow. Can't be that bad, can he?"

"Good on ya Gene!" There was a short pause. Carol took the time to really take in the store. "You know Gene? I'm really happy for you."

"R… really?" Gar said, sweating a little.

"I mean, after everything that went down… to see all of… THIS!" Carol said as she turned to look out towards the plaza. "A helpful and relaxing place for all of the heroes of Lakewood and the Neutral Zone to be able to come to and enjoy… it's amazing. And thanks to this place, I can support myself and my child." She turned back around. "Thank you, Gene."

Gar's heart began racing. He was at a complete loss for words and he just stood there about ready to have a stroke. Luckily, he would have an unexpected savior.

"Mommy!" yelled KO from the back of the store. Carol looked over and saw KO had ran off from the swords section.

"Aww man!" Carol said. "That little squirt can never stay still. I'm coming peanut!" She ran in the direction of his voice, fearing he had hurt himself again, or was lost and scared. Thankfully, it was neither. She found him, staring up at what looked like a giant vending machine.

"Mommy, what is that?" KO asked.

"Oh wow! That's a POW Card machine! I haven't seen one of these and forever!"

"Puh-Owww card-zzuh?" KO mouthed out in confusion. "Wuzzat?"

"It's pretty simple sweetie. Pow Cards are kind of like Mommy's driver's license. It verifies that I'm a driver. A Pow Card is official verification that you are a hero! Do enough good deeds, and you might get one. Plus, you can collect the pow cards of other heroes. I've heard they're really fun to collect."

This explanation caught KO's interest. Carol flipped him a techno.

"Why don't you buy a pack? Little reward for being a good boy today. Just promise you won't run off from me again."

"I promise mommy," he said as he jumped up and put the coin into the machine. It dropped down a back which KO ripped open. His eyes sparkled at the dozen cards he held in his hand. "Wow! They all look so cool!"

Carol let out a hardy laugh. "You like em already huh? Maybe you should try collecting some. Never hurts to have a hobby!"

"Do you have one mommy?"

"You know it!" She pressed the identification button and the machine scanned her. It printed out her card and she looked at it. "Looks like it updated me to being just Carol. And I'm at level 9, but I'm close to getting to ten. Here sweetie, take a look." She handed the card down to KO, whose eyes went wide in amazement.

"Wow mommy! I wanna have a Pow Card just like you someday!" Carol smiled and rubbed her son's hair.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing, KO! I know you'll get one someday if you put your mind to it!" She looked at her card again, then squatted down and handed it to him. "Why don't you keep that for your collection? Let's see who else you got?" She took a look at his collection. They were common level 2 and 3 three heroes, but one caught Carol's eye. There was one that depicted Mr. Gar in his current attire, at level 9. "Dang, Gene sure has been going at it since the old days."

KO, still mesmerized by his pow cards, snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "What do you mean mommy?"

"Oh, nothing peanut. Why don't you go show that to Mr. Gar? I'll look for a binder. I gotta feeling you'll be needing it." Carol stood up and started browsing while KO ran up to the front excitedly. Mr. Gar was still looking over the same documents, mumbling to himself.

"Is she some kind of ninja or witch?" He mumbled. "Or maybe both? I swear teenagers…"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gar?" KO said tugging on Gar's pants.

"Huh? I told you the bathrooms are in the back!" He then looked down at saw it was KO "Oh! Sorry about that little one. For some reason I thought you were that purple old guy for some reason."

"Look look!" KO said excitedly, holding up the card to Gar. Gar bent down and tilted up his glasses.

"Oh, my Pow card. Looks like they've updated it since the old days."

"I want to have a Pow card too!" KO said excitedly.

"That's a great goal to strive for young man. One thing that all great heroes have is motivation. It's what keeps them…" he then paused. "Uh… well motivated I guess," he said with a nervous chuckle and a shrug. "Anyways, you might want to get a binder for those cards."

"Way ahead of you Gene," Carol said walking up to the counter with a blue binder in hand. "How much it cost?"

Gar started to get sweaty again, but this time he kept his composure. "It's on me," Gar said. "Consider it a… welcome back gift."

"Oh Gene, that's very thoughtful of you," Carol said, smiling. "KO, what do you say to Mr. Gar?"

"Thank you, Mr. Gar!" KO said. Before Gar could respond, the alarm in the store went off.

"Gene!" Carol tried to yell over the alarm while covering KO's ears. "What is that?"

"ROBOT ATTACK!" Gar yelled as he ran outside. A familiar Boxmore box began to drop from the sky. It hit the ground and opened up. The robot was a gray looking version of what would become the Darryl robots. Carol and KO walked outside to see what was going on.

KO gripped Carol's leg. "Mommy, what is that?"

"Looks like an evil bot sweetie," Carol said. "Just sit back and watch Mr. Gar do his thing." They both looked on as Gar got into a battle stance. He then rushed towards the robot, then launched himself into the air.

"Whooooa," KO said in amazement as Gar flew into the air, then came down with a mighty elbow strike, causing the prototype bot to explode into nothing but scrap, nuts and bolts. KO got stars in his eyes. "So cool!"

Gar walked back over to Carol and KO, wiping sweat from his brow. "I don't know if this was in your contract, but Boxmore attacks here frequently. Even if I hire help, we may still need some backup."

"Doesn't bother me at all!" Carol said giving her arm a flex. "It's been a good while since I've seen any action!" They were then interrupted by a somewhat loud growling sound. They both looked around trying to find. the source before hearing it again. Carol then realized what it was and looked down. The sound went off again as KO's stomach rumbled.

"Mommy I'm hungry," he said.

"Sure, sounds like it kiddo," Carol said.

"I think I can remedy the situation," Gar said. He led them back inside and walked them over to a very peculiar machine. "Lightning nachos. Just had this baby installed earlier today," Gar said as he patted the side of it

"I haven't had those since I was little girl," Carol said. "Mom always told me they were unhealthy, but KO hasn't eaten all day, so what the heck?"

"This'll be on the house too," Gar said as he got the machine working. "Especially since no one's actually stopped in to try them today." He finished the plate of nachos and handed them to the young boy."

"Thank you!" He said before tearing into them Carol and Gar sat that and watched KO stuff his face and get the blue sauce all over his face.

"Ain't he cute, Gene?" Carol said staring lovingly at her child.

"He is," Gar said. "You must be very proud."

"I am," Carol said. "I was a bit scared brining him into a world that can be as chaotic as ours, especially being on my own. But I know everything will be alright."

Gar was taking a moment to think. "Wait, is his fa—" He was interrupted as KO let out a huge burp. Carol walked over to him and wiped his face.

"I take it those were good?" Carol asked, wiping his face. KO nodded and let out another burp. "Yeesh, sure does smell like it!" Carol took KO in one arm, and her shopping bag in the other. "I think that's enough excitement for one day, kiddo! How about we head on home?"

"Ok mommy," KO said. "Thank you for the nachos Mr. Gar! They were supper yummy!"

"Yeah Gene, thank you for everything today," Carol said. "It was great to see you again after so long! We should try to catch fully over coffee sometime!"

"Uh, y-yeah we should," Gar said, once again getting nervous and sweating.

"Bye Mr. Gar!" KO said waving as Carol carried him out of the store. "Wow mommy! Mr. Gar is so cool!" KO said jumping out of Carols arms.

"Eh, to me he's still a bit of a wet noodle," she said. "But he's a pretty good role model, I guess. Anyways, lets head on home peanut," she said taking KO's hand. The two began walking towards her car, and as they were walking, KO noticed a girl with a light purple sweatshirt and green hair was walking towards them, carrying books in her hand. As she was about to pass, she stubbed her foot on a rock, and was beginning to lose her balance. Her books went flying as she flailed her arms trying to regain her balance.

"W-who-whooooa!" She exclaimed as she began to fall forward. Suddenly, KO broke away from Carol's hand and ran towards the girl. As she was about to fall to the ground, KO managed to catch her. Carol quickly sprang into action after that, jumping up and catching the girl's flying books.

"You ok there hun?" Carol said as she landed back down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," the girl said. "Thanks for the save their little man!" She then managed to stand back up and took her books from Carol. "Thank you both for the assist. I'm Judy."

"Hiya Judy," Carol. "You can call me Carol. And your little savior there is my son, KO"

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Carol," Judy said. "And very nice to meet you as well, KO," she said as she patted his head. "You're my hero."

KO gasped. "REALLY? T-T-Thank you!" His eyes then turned into a countdown, and when it hit zero, he took off like a rocket into the sky.

"He's a cute kid," Judy said. "You know, I do run a small babysitting service while I'm not in class. I mean, if he doesn't already have one."

"We just moved to Lakewood, so we have a lot we need to figure out," Carol said as she held out her arms to catch KO, who landed straight in her arms. "But that would be one less thing. Gimme your info and we can set something up."

"Oh, really?!" Judy said. "That would be amazing!" She quickly wrote down her name and number and handed it to Carol. "Thank you so much Ms. Carol! And thank you, little KO"

"Not a problem hun!" Carol said. They parted ways, and Carol gave KO a kiss on the forehead. "Good reflexes their sweetie!"

"Did you hear her mommy?!" KO said excitedly. "She said I was her hero!"

"She sure did sweetie," Carol responded as she got to her car and buckled KO into his car seat. "I'm very proud of you for that. More good deeds like that, and you'll have that Pow card in no time!" They then drove back home as the sun was beginning to set on Lakewood.

"The Plaza was really fun mommy!" KO said. "Can we go back some day?"

"Well of course sweetums!" Carol said. "Mommy works there starting tomorrow. We'll be going back there a lot!"

"Yay!"

Later on, that night, Carol put KO to bed, then went to her own room. As she was about to climb into bed, she noticed a box sitting in the corner of her room. She went to open it and dug out an old photo album of her old point days. She flipped through it, reminiscing about old memories she had on the battlefield. Many pictures had her, Gar, and Rippy Roo together.

"Man, those were the glory days," she said to herself. She kept flipping and stumbled upon a phot of her and Laserblast together. She stopped for a moment and took the picture out of the album. "It's gonna be hard doing this on my own. You'd be so proud of what he did today. I miss you so much." After a few moments, she put the picture back in the album and placed it back in the box.

As she lay in bed later on, sound asleep, she found herself having rather unpleasant dreams about the incident where she lost Laserblast. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, and eventually woke up, sweating and out of breath.

"Mommy," she heard her son say. Carol turned and saw KO standing there in his pajama's, teddy bear in hand. He seemed scared about something. "Mommy I had a nightmare."

"Oh, you did?" Carol said, sitting up. "So, did I peanut. Why don't you sleep next to mommy tonight?" KO nodded and Carol helped him up into the bed. She laid on her side and clutched KO tightly, stroking his hair.

"I love you mommy," KO said as he nuzzled himself against her.

Carol kissed his forehead. "I love you too, KO" They both fell asleep.

**FLASHBACK TO CURRENT DAY**

"That was a great story mommy!" KO said. "Much better than your story about the glorb tree."

"Glad you like it, kiddo," Carol said, "It's really hard to believe we've been in Lakewood for so long. It still feels like just yesterday we were just moving in. Hard to believe how much you've grown up since then."

"Yeah but, I'm still a mommy's boy!" KO said as he gave Carol a big hug.

Carol laughed. "Yes, you are kiddo! And I couldn't be prouder!" Mr. Gar then finally walked in.

"Sorry I'm later Carol," he said. "There was a huge…" he paused. "Oh uh, didn't mean to spoil to moment."

"Nah Gene, in fact, why don't you join us?" Carol said. "Always room for more in hug!" Gar suddenly got nervous and rubbed his shoulder.

"Uh, gee Carol, I uh…" he said nervously.

"C'mon Mr. Gar! Don't be such a wet noodle!" KO joked in a mocking tone. He and Carol exchanged knowing looks and began laughing.

"Oh, I'll make you a wet noodle!" Gar said as he walked over to them and engulfed them both in a big, almost bone crunching bear hug. He then threw KO On his shoulder and took Carol by the hand. "So, where should be eat?"

"I kind of have the craving for lightning nachos," KO said.

"You know what, me too," Carol said. "It's been quite a while."

Gar was a bit miffed, but he smiled. "Well then, that won't cost me a dime. Though KO, that will mean you'll have to clean it tomorrow."

"Geeeene!" Carol said somewhat angrily through her teeth.

"It's ok mommy," KO said, smiling. "This time, I don't mind at all."


End file.
